moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Ironforge
The Kingdom of Ironforge, also referred to as the Kingdom of Khaz Modan, is a dwarven nation whose capital rests within Ironforge Mountain. Having supported both the Alliance of Lordaeron and the Grand Alliance with its military industry, Ironforge has prospered through trade and military victories throughout Azeroth. A recent power struggle between the dwarven clans has resulted in the tenuous Council of Three Hammers with the absence of a single heir being of age to rule. =Government= ---- The Kingdom of Ironforge was traditionally ruled by the Bronzebeard Clan from the High Seat following the War of the Three Hammers, though in recent time the marriage between Princess Moira Bronzebeard of Ironforge and Emperor Dagran Thaurissan of Blackrock has led to a child of mixed birth, leaving the Thaurissan Clan as the heirs to the throne of Ironforge through Dagran Thaurissan II. As the heir to the thrones of Shadowforge and Ironforge is still a child, Prince Dagran is currently regented by the Council of Three Hammers that was formed as a provisional body to rule the dwarves until he comes of age. Also aiding in the governance of the kingdom is the Senate of Ironforge, the advising body of dwarven lords in the Kingdom of Ironforge. The senate advised the line of Bronzebeard kings prior to the formation of the Council of Three Hammers and now deliberates and advises the council on matters such as war, public works, politics and other domestic fields. =Religion= ---- The Church of the Holy Light has long been the official religion of the Kingdom of Ironforge, promoting adherence to the three virtues of respect, tenacity and compassion. Ironforge's ties to the Kingdom of Stormwind have gotten closer in the past few years, and their shared religious views has strengthened worship of the Light in Khaz Modan, and several dwarves have become members of the Order of the Knights of the Silver Hand. In recent times after King Magni Bronzebeard ordered that the dwarves shift their industry from mining to archaeology following the Third War, worship of Titan Creation has become more commonplace as the dwarves began rediscovering the roots of their creation. =Holdings= ---- Dun Morogh Home to the kingdom's capital of Ironforge, Dun Morogh is the snowy mountainous home of the Bronzebeard clan and the gnomes of Gnomeregan. While mostly under the control of the Council of Three Hammers, the gnomes control a small portion of western Dun Morogh. The town of Kharanos is the region's main settlement. Loch Modan The Loch is the Kingdom's central geographical region. Despite its serene appearance, Loch Modan has seen its share of conflict and bloodshed during the Second War. Before the Cataclysm, the area was very beautiful and contained one of Azeroth's most breathtaking structures the Stonewrought Dam. Now after the great shattering of the world the Dam is destroyed and most of the loch has been drained. The town of Thelsamar is the region's main settlement. Wetlands The marshy waterlogged land has been the sight of many historic battles in Khaz Modan's past. Since the Second War, the Dragonmaw orcs have been a nuisance in the area but are easily kept at bay. Although there are a few towns and outposts in the area that have not yet been reclaimed by the Kingdom, new one's have started to spring up with the night elves moving into the area to assist the dwarves. The seaside town of Menethil Harbor is the largest settlement in the region. Badlands A dry desert located just south of Loch Modan, the Badlands technically fall under the Kingdom's jurisdiction due to being part of Khaz Modan, but the local threats and the presence of a Horde garrison made it too dangerous to begin settling, and it was effectively considered Horde territory until after Kargath was ravaged by the Black Dragonflight after the Cataclysm, following which the Alliance established the outpost of Dragon's Mouth to finally establish a foothold in the region. Searing Gorge Though heavily contested by the Empire of Thaurissan, the landmass of the Searing Gorge does fall under the kingdom's jurisdiction but it has no military presence in the area whatsoever, and the Stonewrought Pass was kept locked down until after the Cataclysm. Category:Kingdom of Ironforge Category:Dwarven Kingdoms Category:Places Category:Realms Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Grand Alliance Category:Realms of Ironforge Category:Ironforge Locations Category:Dun Morogh Locations